The Unbecoming of Sakura Haruno
by LinaLunatic
Summary: Sakura wakes up in a hospital without the faintest idea about what happened the past three days. She only remembers her journey to an old asylum, which lead to the death of her friends and boyfriend. As she battles hallucinations and new startling memories will she be able to find out about what truly happened?
1. Prologue

The Unbecoming of Sakura Haruno

Prologue

To all of you who are reading, my name is Sakura Haruno. Well, that's the name I have chosen in place of my real one. A pseudonym. It's is the only thing that can protect my privacy, or so my lawyer says. I know that a sixteen year old girl with a fake name is so unbelievably strange, but trust me when I say that it is the most sane, normal thing about me right now. Oh sanity, such a beautiful thing, and how I long to be able to claim that I am sane, but I am not, not at all. And I know how moronic it is for me to say, to tell everyone about what has happened these past few months, but they must know. For how else would they know that a young girl, of sixteen, with a 4.0 GPA was responsible for the death of so many people? Listen closely, it is very important that you listen, or else you might be next and that's the last thing you want to happen.

I guess it all started on Ino's birthday. This is what I remember.

Hey people(: How's it going? This is my first story and I am oh so excited! If anyone recognizes the prologue it's because yes this will be a story based off of _The Unbecoming of Mara Dyer, _with Naruto characters of course! I apologize ahead of time for any grammar error and I hope you enjoy. I probably won't update until I get at least ONE review. As you can see I'm not very picky. Now goodbye and enjoy your day. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 1

The Unbecoming of Sakura Haruno

Chapter 1

Konoha

I had gotten Ino a necklace for her birthday…she wasn't wearing it. Karin had gotten her a dark, cherry red Ouija board, her obvious favorite. The board was out in the open, taunting me with the promise of a night full of demons. The scrawled letters, blurred in the candlelight, caused me to feel nauseous with worry. When Karin shoved the planchette into my hand I couldn't help the fact that I jumped. I was nervous for some reason, and that fact was evident by my face.

Not wanting to be involved with this silly game, I passed the piece onto Ino, hoping to get out of it. I could see Karin shake her head in disapproval, a smirk on her slightly tanned face.

"Forehead, calm down. It's just a game." Ino said with a bright grin. I let a faint smile escape my lips when I thought of our past together. We met in an academy at the age of five. She was the stereotypical beauty, with her bright azure eyes, blonde hair, and tan skin. She was also bubbly and sarcastic, a wild child. I on the other was the green eyed, pink haired, pasty colored outcast that spent her day reading in a hidden corner behind the rocking chair. She brought out the boldness in me; I felt strong, brave, and beautiful around. Not today.

"Pig, you know damn well that I don't have any question to ask the deceased." Not to mention that we're too old for this, I decided to keep it to myself.

"Why don't you ask them if Gaara will ever like you back?"

I guess the leech couldn't keep quiet for too long. Karin got off on stealing Ino away from me and mocking my crush on her older brother, Gaara. I often wonder why she didn't get hit by a bus on her first day of school at my old junior high.

"No! It is my birthday, I'm going first." Ino placed her fingers on the piece, the two of us following.

"Ino, ask how you're going to die!" Karin and Ino started squealing, the 'great' idea consuming their thoughts. I sent a cold glare towards Karin which she happily reciprocated with a smug smile.

"Oh yea, Sakura, remember not to push" Karin ordered.

"Mm, okay. Anything else I should know?"

We were interrupted by Ino before we could start arguing over such a trivial matter. "How am I going to die?"

We patiently waited for something to happen. Nothing. My hands were getting clammy and I was getting impatient, until we felt it. The sudden movement of the heart-shaped wooden piece under our hands startled us. It moved slowly across the board past A through R. It landed on S.

"Slaughter?" Karin's voice got high as her excitement increased. Suddenly the game piece flew to the opposite side of the board and landed on A.

"Savages?" Rachel snickered at the thought of the song from Pocahontas. Her laughter cut short as the planchette began to move once again until it stopped on K.

"What about sake, you steal Tsunade's stash of sake bottles and she strangles you to death." Karin's voice getting distorted as Ino she let out a loud chortle of laughter. When I heard that familiar sound, the bubble of uneasiness slowly disappeared and I actually smiled my first real smile of the night. Once again, my merriness was ended when the wooden pointer moved.

U.

The silence was deafening and it only got worse when it continued its path.

R.

My eyes hadn't left the board and I assume that their eyes haven't either. We waited, terrified now, as the whistling of the wind from outside got louder and the candle's light started diminishing.

A.

Their eyes, wide with wonder were piercing right through me.

"It wants you to ask something." Ino's quiet whispered was the only thing to be heard as we still hadn't broken through our shocked phase.

"Oh please, if by 'it' you mean Karin, forget about it." I got up shaking and cold, the room's temperature seemed to have drastically dropped. I was done with all of this.

"I swear I didn't push it." That was the only thing Karin could say as she was still shocked.

"Pinky swear?" I replied sarcastically. But once again Ino stopped the argument before it could even begin.

"Why don't we go and watch _The Exorcist?_" Of course Ino would recommend that, it's Karin's favorite. I kept my mouth quiet and let no complaint escape my mouth. As soon as we got up, the last spark of flame that was left of the candle went out. Everything went black.

Six months later, they were both dead, the only thing left were remains.


End file.
